The Masked Hero
by zutara4eva21
Summary: ZUTARA- Katara is tortured by a guy and a mysterious masked man comes to save her... i don't own A:LAB
1. Chapter 1

_**So I got another review saying I didn't do good and it finally made me want to re-write my story and put more detail in it so PLEASE RE-READ IT**_

**The Masked Hero Part 1**

Katara woke up with her feet off the floor chained and her arms chained to the ceiling. _'What is going on?' _she looked around and saw she was in some kind of metal room that had no windows and only two candles lit the room. _'How did I get here?'_ Katara thought about what happened and then remembered she was walking to get fresh air and someone walked up from behind her and put something over her mouth and everything went black. She tried to struggle free but the chains were too strong for her_. 'Did the fire nation attack me?'_ That's when she heard something that sounded like a door opening. She picked her head up to see who was coming in and saw a tall guy with large black sideburns, his skin was pale, and he wore a ripped up brown shirt and his pants were baggy with some patches on it. _'Well he doesn't look like fire nation'_

"You're finally up good" he said in a cold voice, with no sign of ever having humor in it.

"Where am I? Let me go!" Katara tried one more time to struggle free from her restraint, but like before it was pointless.

"We will when you answer this question for us"

"What!"

"Do you know this man?" They held up a picture of Zuko. The picture was of him when he had a ponytail, but the same scar as before. _'What do they want with him?'_

"No I don't know who that is" she lied to him with an evil glare.

"Don't lie to us! Fine where is he"

"If I don't even know who he is why would I know where he is!" The guy slapped her hard across the face getting annoyed at the girl stubbornness.

"If you don't tell us then you're going to be tortured"

"I don't even know him so I can't change my answer!"The guy lost his temper and punched her in the stomach hard which caused her to lose her breath.

"Then you're just going to be in a lot of pain." As they were torturing Katara there was a mysterious man outside the door fighting the guards. The person had a blue mask on; the mask had a big evil grin showing its teeth, two of them which are large and pointy like fangs at the end of the smile, and the face just looked evil, with horns coming out at the head; known as the Blue Spirit.

"Get him out of here!"One of the guards yelled. Other guards threw arrows at him and swung their swords at him, but this mysterious person knew how to fight with two swords which were know as duel Dao swords and was good at it. After a few minutes of fighting all the guards were defeated and he ran towards the room were Katara was being tortured.

"I don't know!" Another slap across her face caused her lip to bleed and her cheek to swell up.

"You are lying we saw you with him a yesterday morning! You were with him and two other boys and a girl!"

"I don't know who he is!" The guy raised his hand and Katara knew this was going to knock her out because her body couldn't take the abuse anymore so she closed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. When she didn't feel any she opened her eyes and saw the guy was on the ground and the guy with the blue spirit mask was standing over him.

"What? Who are you?" He just ignored her and cut the chains from her legs and arm and she fell to the ground. He extended his hand out and helped her up and they both ran out of the place, before more guards could come. They ran as far as possible passing a lot of plants and trees. It was dark outside and the stars and moon was the only thing lighting there way to see. When they got to a safe distance they stopped running and caught their breaths. "Thank you" she whispered now knowing now who the person was.

"Why" the blue spirit asked in a voice that was out of breath, but with worry and wonder in it.

"Why what?"

"You knew who that person was why didn't you tell them?"

"Because you're our friend now and even if you were still our enemy I still wouldn't have told them"

"You'd rather gone through the pain?"

"I'm a strong girl" she said with a smile. He walked up to her their bodies only inches away from each other, but she could feel the heat from his. He put his hand gently to her face and felt her cheek which was red and swollen and saw she winched in pain. Then he moved his hand down lightly brushing her skin bought it to her lips which still had blood on them. He wiped the blood away and just starred at her lip for a couple of seconds. Noticing how soft they looked yet hurt from the abuse.

"Zuko" She whispered a little shaken from what was happening. He took of his mask and threw it on the floor and slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She let him and kissed him back. The kiss was soft and passionate. When they were done they noticed it was getting dark outside and they should better be going before they couldn't see there way back, so Zuko bent down to get his mask and him and Katara walked back only be lead by the light from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masked Hero Part 2**

When Zuko and Katara reached the campsite they saw Aang, Sokka and Toph were trying to start a fire, but having trouble with it. Aang was on his knees trying to get the spark rocks to start, Toph was standing over him, and Sokka was sitting on the floor in his sleeping bag shivering from the cold.

"You know twinkle toes this would be easier if Zuko was here" Toph said getting a little annoyed in how long it was taking just to start a fire.

"I know but he left with out telling us" Aang said getting frustrated at Toph always nagging him every second.

"Do you need help?" Aang looked back to see who asked that and saw Zuko and Katara standing next to each other as they stood over him.

"Katara your back!" Aang stood up with a huge grin on his face, but then it turned to a frown when he saw the way Katara looked. "What happened? You're all bruised up?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing I was just clumsy" she lied not wanting to him the truth, because she didn't want him to worry over something that was in the past now.

"But you're cheek is red and swollen like someone hit you and your lip has a cut on it…it looks like you were abused" Aang voice turned to worry from anger at the thought of someone abusing Katara.

"Aang it's nothing…I would of told you and beside I would crying and upset if that did happen…I was just walking and I didn't see were I was going and tripped and had a bad fall"

"Okay…" Aang said his voice unsure, but knew Katara wasn't going to tell him no matter how many times he asked and it would just get her annoyed. "Hey Zuko were did you go?" trying to change the subject.

"I needed to do something important" which wasn't a lie.

"Okay" Aang really didn't care what Zuko did, he just wanted to get rid of the awkwardness around him and Katara.

"Alright we know what happened, now can someone please start the fire I'm cold" Sokka complained as he cuddled up with his sleeping bag as he shivered. Zuko pointed his arm at the logs and shot fire a stream of fire at it, causing a big flame to jump from the logs, but a few seconds and the flames calmed down. "Ah nice and warm, thanks man"

Katara felt a sharp pain in her stomach and tried to ignore it, but it was to much to hide.

"I'm going to go to my tent because I'm really tired" she lied as she walked back her tent quickly so they wouldn't notice something was wrong. Katara didn't realize Zuko saw her flinch in pain and was now behind her.

"Katara are you okay?"

"No I'm in pain, but I don't want them to know and worry" Zuko walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms as he tried to comfort her. She just stood there and laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Katara let me know what I can do"

"There isn't anything you can do, I just have to let the pain heal on there own" He just let a deep breath out and pushed Katara away which caused her to open her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like seeing you like this, If I was there earlier you wouldn't been in this much pain"

"No it's okay and it's not your fault…I don't want to see you blame yourself"

"No it's not okay! You got tortured!" Zuko lost his temper at that point, because he knew it wasn't okay, since she was put through pain.

"Zuko why did they want you?" she tried to change the subject so Zuko would calm down.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, maybe because when I was bad I did something to them" Katara thought about how he did anything just to capture the Avatar and he use to burn down people's homes. She shook her head and reminded herself he was on the good side now, he was now on team avatar.

"Well I'm going to take a bath; will you let the others know?"

"Yes, but are you going to be okay? Didn't you say you were in a lot of pain?"

"Yes I will be, and the water will help my pain. If you're so worried why don't you come, I mean not to watch but just incase something bad happens?" Zuko face just turned a light red when he imagined Katara bathing.

"Ugh…sure" They both walked out of the tent. Katara went ahead and Zuko just went to tell the others what she was doing so they didn't worry.

"Katara is going to take a bath and she doesn't want anyone bothering her"

"Okay" they all said.

"And I'm just going to meditate somewhere in the woods" he lied so they wouldn't think he just left to watch her.

"Okay" They said again. _'I don't think they really heard me' _He just shrugged and went on ahead to catch up with Katara.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Masked Hero Part 3**

"Zuko this seems like a good spot for me to bathe, why don't you wait over there" She pointed at a spot with bushes.

"Okay" he walked toward the bushes and went behind them. Katara made sure he was sitting down before she undressed. She took off her pants with her panties and then her top and bra slowly because she was in pain. When she was done she walked into the river and felt the cool water on her skin. She stopped when the water hit her belly button.

"Ah" _'The water isn't helping, it actually is hurting my wounds' _Katara started to rub the water on her body slowly, but it really was hurting her so she just found a rock she could sit on and relax. She looked down at the water and saw it was turning red. "Ahhhh!" Zuko shot open his eyes and ran towards Katara not knowing he was in the water or that she was naked.

"What's wrong?"

"There's blood" she cried. "I thought my wounds were closed how did it open?"

"Stay still" he walked up to her but she backed up. "What's wrong?" Katara's face was red.

"Zuko I have no clothes on"

"I don't care Katara your hurt just stay still and let me help you" he walked close to her till he was just inches away. "Turn your back to me" Katara listened and he searched her back for any blood. That's when he noticed her left side had blood dripping down on it. "Your left side is bleeding turn it towards me so I can heal it" Katara obeyed and he lifted her left arm so he could see. He splashed some water over it so it would be clean and then put his hand over the wound and she jumped. She felt were the wound is warm up. "Don't move, I know it might feel a little warm but I am healing it, don't worry it won't take long"

"It actually feels nice" she whispered. After a few minutes the wound closed up and Zuko let her put her arm back down.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" He turned her around so she was facing him.

"You know your clothes are all wet?"

"No I didn't realize it because I was worried about you" Katara just blushed.

"Ugh you don't have to stay here, you can go back"

"It's okay I want to make sure you're okay"

"It's just I have no clothes on and I'm embarrassed"

"Don't be, you're beautiful" Zuko closed the gap and there bodies were against each other. He held her in his arms and she felt safe and warm in them.

"Zuko I need to hurry up or they will be wondering why were both gone"

"Then I'll help"

"What no!"

"I was just kidding" He turned around and got out of the river. _'If I go back with my clothes wet they will suspect something' _he used his heat to dry off and headed back to the campsite. As Katara was finishing she felt the water get cold_. 'Zuko really did warm up the water, I better hurry before I can't see my way back' _she finished her bath and got dress and headed back to her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Masked Hero Part 4**

When Katara reached the campsite she saw only Zuko was up. He was looking at the sky and seemed like he was deep in thought about something. Katara thought about just leaving him and going back to her tent, but she wanted to let him know she was back.

"Zuko are you okay?" she asked worried that something might be wrong or something was bothering him the way his face looked.

"Oh your back? Sorry I didn't see you coming" he said turning his attention to her.

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

"My mother, I was wondering maybe she is up there and looking down, I know it's weird, but sometimes I miss her…I mean she just left to save me and I don't know if she is alive or dead"

"It's not weird, I think about my mother all the time and if she is watching me and Sokka…I mean she also died to save me" Katara touched her necklace and could feel a tear want to come out, but she just held back.

"I forgot the fire nation killed her, I'm sorry"

"Its okay… is everyone asleep?" She changed the subject not wanting to remember that night and how they killed her mother to save her.

"I think so or their just in there tents" he said not really sure since he got back just a while ago.

"Zuko thank you for everything. If you didn't show up I probably wouldn't be here" her voice was quite. She looked at Zuko who had a pain expression on his face.

"Don't say that!" Zuko voice raised a little.

"I'm sorry" she didn't mean to make him upset and wished she never said that.

"So how is your wound?" he asked trying to forget how close she was to getting killed from the abuse she had flicked on her from that guy.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, just some bruises and my cheek is still a little swollen and my lip is healed" Katara rested her head on Zuko shoulder. "Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you joined our team"

"Me too" '_Now I can be close to you' _Katara fell asleep on his shoulder and Zuko just picked her up and bought her to her tent. When he was done tucking her in her sleeping bag he left her tent to see Aang outside starring at him.

"Why are you in Katara's tent?" Aang asked and from the sound of his voice Zuko could tell he was upset.

"I was putting her in her sleeping bag"

"Why?"

"Because she fell asleep"

"Why were you with her when she fell asleep?"

"I wasn't I just...never mind" he asked annoyed that Aang was asking him all these questions like he might of done something.

"I don't want you with her alone" he said serious as he just starred at him.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you, just not with her. I've seen you watching her. I have a feeling that you like her and I don't like it"

"So what if I do"

"I don't want you near her and I will be watching you. You said she went to take a bath and you went to meditate….I bet you just probably were watching her as she bathed"

"I'm not like that!"

"What ever just don't go near her when you're alone" Aang turned around walking back to his tent. _'What an ass hole' _Zuko just shot a large blast of fire in the air and once he got all his anger out headed back to his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

This story came to me after watching The Last Airbender movie…I thought this out when I was lying in bed and couldn't sleep I was worried I would forget it in the morning but lucky I didn't so I quickly typed it on my computer so I wouldn't forget =)

**The Masked Hero Part 5**

Katara got up from her sleeping bag and left her tent to see if anyone else was up. She looked around to see no on else up and realized she was the only one. _'I'm going to go for a walk'_ she thought and headed down in the woods where there were beautiful trees and flowers to look at during her walk. As she was walking she saw some guys and hid behind a bush not knowing if they were good or bad. She moved some of the leaves to get a better look at them and not be caught; her eyes widen when she recognized them. _'Those are the guys who tortured me' _She tried to sneak out but she stepped on a stick and the noise was loud enough for the guys to hear.

"There is someone behind the bush" one said in a deep voice to the other guy.

"Come on let's go and see" the other guy said in a whispery voice. They walked towards the bush Katara was at and was about to go and look in to see who was behind it, but then something hit them. "What was that?"

"I think it was water" the guy with the deep voice said; another whip of water hit them.

"Come on lets get out of here" They ran the other direction and Katara thought this was her chance and ran away from them the opposite way. _'Wow that was close' _she thought to herself thinking she was out of harms way.

"Hey look it's that girl" The guy whispered, when he noticed someone's figure going a different way from the corner of his eye. "Come on lets follow her" Katara went to the campsite without realizing she was being followed.

"Katara there you are, you had me worried" Zuko said as he ran up to her. "You need to be careful because of the bruises and me healing one yesterday"

"Zuko I ran into them!" Katara said as she ran up to him, not hearing what he was saying to her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The guys who tortured me…I saw them" she said in a rush.

"What! Are you okay?"

"Yeah luckily I used my water bending to get away"

"Katara be more careful please"

"I will I'm sorry" She gave Zuko a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "I forgot I went on the walk to get some breakfast I'll be right back"

"I'll come; I don't want you to bump into them again" _'I don't want you near Katara alone'_ Zuko remember what Aang said as it ran through his head over and over, but he just ignored it because he wanted to make sure she was safe. As they were walking to get breakfast the guys were following them, making sure not to be spotted. "Katara do you get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Yeah, but it use to be by you, but now your on our side" she said laughing. They continued and once they pasted a huge tree six guys jumped in front of them.

"We finally found you Zuko!" one of them said.

"Yeah and she said she didn't know him" a second one said in a mocking voice. Three surrounded Zuko and three surrounded Katara. _'Damn it I have no water near me' _Katara thought as she looked around, but didn't spot any.

"Hey she kind of pretty" The guy walked up closer to Katara backing her to a tree as she tried to back away from him.

"Yeah and since we don't have to torture her to tell us were Zuko is we can have fun with her" The other guy said; standing on the side of Katara so she couldn't run that way.

"Get away from me!" she yelled scarred and disgusted at them. The third guy grabbed he wrist and pinned her to the tree.

"Why don't you give us a kiss?" the one in front of her said as he puckered up his lips and Katara winced in disgust at the sight.

"Get away from her!" Zuko yelled as he fought off the three guys that surrounded him and knocking them out; running towards the three whom surrounded Katara.

"I don't think so" A seventh guy said as he snuck up from behind and punched Zuko hard knocking him out. "Okay we have him now let's go!"

"What about the girl?"

"Just bring her we don't want her opening her mouth to her friends" They tied her wrist and carried her to were they were going.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Masked Hero Part 6**

They bought them to a new place and into a new cell where they chained Zuko up to a wall and put Katara in a cell next to him.

"Zuko are you okay?" she whispered to him but he didn't answer back. "Zuko I'm so sorry it's my fault. I should have known they would follow me" She started crying into her knees; scarred that they really hurt him.

"Katara why are you crying? Did they do anything to you?" Zuko asked weakly as he looked up and towards her cell. He couldn't see her since the wall was solid and the only part that was barred he couldn't see.

"No…it's my fault you're chained up and they might torture you like they did to me" she choked up; trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry I'm a strong boy" he laughed out. Katara smiled but Zuko couldn't see it. They heard the door open and saw the guy who tortured Katara come in. He walked towards Katara's cell and opened the door.

"You girl stand up!" Katara hesitated and he grabbed her by the hair and forced her up. "You lied about knowing him!" He slapped her hard across the face and pushed her back on the floor.

"Leave her alone! You're here for me not her!" Zuko yelled; not wanting Katara to get punished when he was here.

"That's right" He left her cell and locked the door and walked up towards Zuko. "You caused my village torture! You burned down our home and killed a lot of my people!"

"That was long ago he's good now!" Katara yelled at the guy as she stood up and ran to the barred wall, but couldn't see them.

"Shut up!" He yelled at Katara, he turned back to Zuko. "I vowed that I would get my revenge on you and now I finally can"

"Fine just don't hurt Katara!"

"Aw you really care about her don't you?" he said in a fake caring voice.

"Yes" He didn't deny it and Katara was shock that he admitted it like that, but was also happy.

"Well how about you feel how it is to lose something you cared about" He turned to Katara and looked her up and down. "Yes my guys can have fun with her"

"No! Don't go near her!" he tried to break free, but it was no use the chains were to strong. He then remembered he could melt the metal, but it would take some time. He started to heat up is arms and legs trying to make it unnoticeable. Two guys walked into Katara's cell and a cold shiver went down her back.

"Don't come near me!" They ignored her warning and one guy grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor and the other let his hands roam her upper part if her body. "No stop!" _'Why am I so weak? I can't get away' _

"Get away from her I'm warning you" Zuko said in a voice which was dark and cold.

"Shut up!" The guy punched him in the stomach. "The pain you're feeling is the pain I felt when you destroyed my home town and the ones I loved"

"That was long time ago and you don't have to do this!"

"I don't care, my heart never healed and I will have my guys take the thing precious to her!"

"Why are you doing this to her she had nothing to do with it"

"She might have not have done something to do with this, but she lied about knowing who and where you were" The guy who was touching started to let his hands roam lower and that's when Katara screamed making Zuko lose it. The chains melted enough that he could break free with his strength.

"What no how could you esca—" He knocked him out; putting all his anger and frustration in that punch and ran toward her cell. When he got there he saw her face; her eyes dripping with tears and the guys just ignoring her pleas. He threw them off of her and they got up to fight back, but Zuko was filled with anger that he was much stronger than them. He bended his fire and hit them both leaving burn marks on them and knocking them out.

"Come on Katara lets get out of here" He helped her up and they both ran out, fighting people who got in their way. When they escaped Zuko stopped Katara to see if she was okay. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes we red and puffy from crying. He brushed his finger under her eye and rubbed a tear away. "I'm so sorry Katara" He whispered placing his forehead against hers.

"It's okay I'm just happy we got out"

"Come on lets get back" The both walked back to there campsite and when they got there Aang was waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Masked Hero Part 7**

"Aang why are you up?" Katara asked with a worry tone. He just ignored her and walked up towards Zuko. His eyes furrowed in anger and Zuko knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I told you not to be alone with her!"

"Well I guess I'm a bad listener" he said jokingly trying to make this not a serious thing.

"This isn't funny!" He faced Katara and looked at her face noticing the way her eyes looked made him madder. "Why was she crying what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything"

"Don't lie; you probably forced her to do something" Aang yelled annoyed.

"I told you I'm not like that!" Zuko yelled pissed at what Aang was saying and making sound like a bad guy.

"Huh what's going on?" both Toph and Sokka woke up from their sleep. Toph put down her rock tent and Sokka slowly crawled out of his tent.

"Nothing I was just going to bed" Zuko said in a cold tone while walking to his tent he mumbled curse words pissed at Aang. Katara watched as Zuko walked away and was pissed at Aang who just yelled at him and not knowing the truth.

"Aang why did you do that, Zuko didn't do anything!" she asked annoyed at him, but she couldn't tell him the truth; there was no way she could start it off.

"Fine he didn't do anything, but I told him not to go near you alone"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him with you" Aang walked away angry and Katara was standing there with Sokka and Toph looking at her confused.

"What happened? Why is twinkle toes and sparky angry?" Toph asked confused.

"I don't know" she lied in anger as she stormed off into her tent.

"Is everyone angry today?" Sokka asked confused, but then he remembered something more important. "Wait Katara did you get breakfast?"

"Ugh Sokka I don't think it's the right time to ask that"

"But they woke us up and now since I'm up I'm hungry"

"Well why don't we look for food"

"Fine" Sokka said a little annoyed that Katara didn't get the food, but thought it would be easier if him and Toph got it. They both started to walk in the woods too look for some fresh fruit. "Ugh I don't see any food" Sokka said in an annoyed voice.

"I can hear a lot of people…I think there is a village ahead" Toph said as she pointed the way. They walked down the woods and after 20 minutes of walking stumbled upon a village. It was big with antique stands, food stands, medicine stands, and a lot of other stands that sold other things. "Hey look there is a fruit stand up ahead.

"Ugh Toph that isn't a fruit stand" Sokka said as he lead her the right way to one. "Wait Toph we don't have money"

"So we can just steal the food"

"No last time my sister did that we got in trouble with pirates" Sokka said shaking at the thought of it happening again.

"Don't worry there isn't any pirates here. Watch this" Toph used her bending skills to get a basket of fruits. She made a hole into the ground and the basket fell into the hole when the guy wasn't looking and bought the basket towards them. "Okay we got food lets go before they notice" They walked back to were they came form.

"Wow I can't believe we got away with that"

"Well when you're with a skilled earth bender you can get away with mostly anything" she said with a big grin.

"Yeah… we aren't going to do that again too soon" They got back to the camp and noticed that everyone was in their tents. "I forgot everyone is asleep now" Sokka said annoyed that they went through all this trouble to get food and no one was around except him and Toph.

"No their up just in there tents" Toph said as she felt around.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it, but they are angry so we pro-"

"Breakfast!" Sokka yelled not hearing what Toph said. "Come on we got breakfast!" No one came out. "Aw come on I went through a lot of trouble to get food for us!"

"What do you mean you did?" Toph asked as she punched him in the arm.

"I mean we went through a lot of trouble"

"You just watched as I did the work"

"Oh whatever! We have breakfast…fresh fruit! Come on!"

"Fine we will come out if you stop yelling" Katara said annoyed with his consist yelling while existing her tent. She walked over to them and examined the basket and turned around when she heard Zuko and Aang coming out of their own tents and giving each other a dirty look. _'This is going to be a weird breakfast'_ Sokka thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Masked Hero Part 8**

They all sat down forming a circle around the burnt out logs that they would use for a fire.

"All we have is fruit?" Katara asked observing the basket full of fruit.

"Sorry, but this is all we had time to get, at least be grateful you have something to eat" Sokka answered with his mouth full of banana and apple. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed a peach out of the basket. Aang got an apple and Toph had a bunch of grapes.

"Zuko you're not going to eat?" Katara wondered.

"No it's okay"

"Why you have to eat?"

"Well they don't have the fruit I want" He lied hoping she would stop pushing him to eat.

"Did you want the peach? I can split it in half. I'll eat one half and you eat the other" Zuko didn't stop her because he liked the idea of sharing with her, but Aang didn't by the look on his face. Katara ate her half and Zuko couldn't help but watch the juice of the peach drip down from her lips. "Zuko did you hear me?"

"Huh what?"

"I'm done with my half here is yours"

"Oh thanks" he took the half without hesitation and ate it. She got up and headed back to her tent. "Ugh I'm going to quickly use the bathroom"

"We don't need to know that" Toph said plopping a grape in her mouth. He got up and snuck to Katara's tent.

"Hey Katara" He whispered as he walked into her tent

"What are you doing?"

"Just came to see you" He walked up to her till his body was only few inches from her. "Remember when I saved you from the guys who tortured you?" He whispered in a gentle voice.

"Yeah" she whispered in a shaking voice.

"What are you scarred?"

"No" He then moved closer closing the gap so that there bodies were against each other.

"Do you remember what I did when we got out?"

"Yeah you took off your mask and we-" Zuko stopped her talking with his lips showing her what they did.

"I knew it" They broke their kiss finding Sokka standing outside of the tent.

"Sokka why are you here?" she asked with a worry tone in her voice.

"Toph told me she felt Zuko go to your tent instead to the bathroom and I didn't want to believe it but I guess she was right"

"Does Aang know?"

"No she only told me" Katara let out a breath of relief.

"What are you going to do break us up?" Zuko asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No" they both were surprised at what he said. "Katara is my sister and I can feel when she was crying that night when you woke us up it was because something happened to her and you saved her. I don't know what happened and probably don't want to know, but as long as she is okay then I have no reason to worry" Katara just ran up to her brother and gave him a hug out of surprise. Sokka smiled and hugged her back while looking a Zuko. "Well I'm leaving to finish eating and Zuko you probably should get back to before Aang wonders why you've been gone for so long" Zuko nodded and gave Katara a kiss on the cheeks as he left her tent to head back to were Aang and Toph were. Sokka followed behind, but then stopped. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later"

"I know" she whispered while watching her brother leave her tent.


	9. Chapter 9

I know this chapter was short but don't worry I will make the next one long or at least I will try no promise though…

**The Masked Hero Part 9**

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked while watching them both take a seat around the fire place.

"Ugh she's not feeling well so she going to stay in her tent" Sokka answered. Toph knew they were lying and gave him a look. Sokka just shrugged his shoulders up not knowing what to say to her. Zuko let a breath out and was thinking about Katara. _'What will Aang say when he finds out? He already doesn't want me near her alone so him finding about us will just blow him to the top, but Sokka's right she is going to have to tell or I might have to'_

"Well I'm going to see how she feels right now I'll be right back" Aang got up and noticed Zuko was starring at him. "What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing" he looked down at the ground watching the tiny bugs move little chunks of dirt around on there back his hair covering his face. Aang just continued his way to Katara's tent.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang said as he walked in her tent.

"Huh yeah why?" she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh because Sokka said you weren't feeling good and was going to stay in your tent"

"Oh, oh yeah I've just been feeling ill" Katara just looked up at him hoping he wouldn't know she was lying. _'I should tell him now this is a good time' _"Um Aang I need to tell you something" she got up and walked over to him. She had a tight feeling in her stomach and her head started to hurt because she was over thinking about what would happen after.

"Are you okay? Your starting to sweat" Aang watched as she walked over. Katara felt he was far away and wouldn't reach him. _'What's wrong am I really sick?' _before she knew it she hit the floor and everything went black.

*****PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS…YOU'RE COMMENTS MEAN EVERYTHING…


	10. Chapter 10

*************I hope this has more detail in it please comment =)***************

**The Masked Hero Part 10**

"Katara!" Aang rushed up to her to see if she was okay. He flipped her over and could feel the sweat on her clothes. _'Damn it she has a fever'_ he used his air bending to cool her down, but that hardly did any good. He picked her up and placed her on her sleeping bag and went to go get Sokka. "Sokka! Sokka! Katara passed out!" He ran up to him. Sokka was eating another banana and Zuko was still looking at the dirt ground.

"What!" Both Sokka and Zuko shoot up. Toph was still sitting on the floor.

"Oh so I guess you weren't lying" she laughed as she picked another fruit out of the basket to eat. Sokka just gave her a dirty look. They all ran to her tent except for Toph who was now eating a plum. _'It must be from her injuries and stress' _Zuko ran into her tent and saw her on the ground. Her forehead had beads of sweat and her clothes looked damp.

"We need to take her clothes off"

"What!" Both Aang and Sokka yelled while giving Zuko a dirty look.

"I'm not trying to sound disgusting, but her clothes are covered in sweat and that's not going to help her get better. Toph can do it, but she can't see so one of us has too" He had a serious look on his face that let them both know he wasn't kidding.

"Well I'm her brother so I'm not going to do it…I'll go get water instead" He left the tent leaving Aang and Zuko alone. They both starred at each other for a couple of minutes then Zuko went ahead and kneeled down to start taking her shirt off.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"Taking her shirt off" he had it half way up till Aang stopped him by grabbing one of his arms.

"I'm not going to let you do that" Zuko let a breath out and just stood up_. 'I'm just going to have to tell you then' _

"Aang me and Katara were going out" he didn't say anything just starred right at Zuko with shock in his eyes.

"That's not true"

"Okay right now it doesn't matter we need to get her out of those clothes" he looked around and saw a brown blanket on the ground of her tent next to her bag. He walked over and picked it up and walked back. He took the rest of her shirt off and just starred at her chest which still had a bra on. He could feel Aang star at them too and it got him mad inside so he put the blanket over her so he would stop. The blanket went down near her feet but not all the way. He grabbed her pants and pulled them down. The blanket moved a little with the pants but he just bought it back up so it wouldn't when she was only in her panties and bra. _'I wish Aang would just leave' _He starred at her body even though it was covered up. 'Under this blanket she is almost naked' he could feel his member growing in his pants, his face turned red. He got up and turned to face Aang.

"So what do we do now?" Aang asked as he starred at Katara's body. Zuko walked in front of him breaking his gaze.

"Someone needs to go get medicine from the village…why don't you and Toph go and I'll stay here"

"Why do you get to stay he—"

"There no need to argue just go!" Zuko yelled in frustration. Aang listened and walked out of the tent with an angry look on his face. Zuko turned back around and walked towards Katara. He just starred at her lips which had a bead of sweat rolling down on it. _'Damn it I'm going to lose control'_ He tired to calm himself down but couldn't help it he kneeled on the floor and pushed his lips on top hers. The kiss was demanding. His lips were perfect on hers and then he could feel them move. He picked up his head and saw Katara's eye flutter open slowly.

"Zu-Zuko?" her voice was weak and dry. He just smiled happy she was okay.

"Katara don't get up just lie down. Your brother is getting water and Aang and Toph left to get medicine for you" She just looked at him with weak eyes.

"I'm really cold Zuko" She wrapped the blanket around her causing it to go up higher from her legs. He stared at the smooth skin of her long legs. He moved his hands towards her leg to feel them and she jumped at the feel of his cool hand against her skin. He warmed his hand up so she wouldn't feel cold and he could feel her relaxing at that. He moved his hand higher but stopped were the blanket was. _'Under this blanket she just has her bra and panties on…I could rip it off and just take her'_ he remaindered himself. He moved his hands higher till it went under the blanket almost to her panties. Katara just moaned inside and he couldn't help but smile. _'She probably doesn't know her clothes are off' _just then he heard Sokka come back so he removed his hand and stood up.

"I'm back with water! Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Sokka walked in with a canteen of water and handed it to Katara, but she didn't drink it. "What's wrong?"

"I can't I'm too weak" she whispered. Zuko grabbed it from her hand and put the canteen up to his mouth he drank some of the water, but didn't swallow it.

"No don't drink it al—" he stopped when Zuko crushed his lips over Katara's. A little bit of liquid came out from the corner of her mouth, but she drank the rest. He did it three times and with those three times Sokka was shocked even though he knew about them. He heard Aang coming up to the tent and they both stood up.

"I got the medicine…ugh she suppose to drink it"

"I'll give it to her you go" Sokka said as he took the medicine from Aang. He waited for him to leave first before he handed it to Zuko. "Okay here give it to her" Zuko eyebrow went up and then a smirk he took the medicine and did what he did before drank it, but didn't swallow it and crushed his lips over her forcing the medicine in her mouth. This time the kiss lasted a while and Sokka was getting annoyed. "Okay you can stop she needs to rest" Zuko broke the kiss and laughed a little as he stood up. They both left her tent so she could rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Masked Hero Part 11**

Katara woke up with the chills. _'Why is it so cold?' _She pushes herself up till she was sitting up and looked around her tent. _'What happened this morning? All I remember is me walking to Aang, but I don't remember anything after or why I was going to him'_ another cool breeze passes her body and she could feel the shiver go up her spine. She wrapped her arms around her body to warm herself up and she could feel the goose bumps on her skin. She got up and as the blanket slid off her body she could see that she was only in her bra and panties. _'Oh my god what did I do' _her eyes roam the area of her tent for her clothes and she see's them folded up on the ground next to her bag. Scarred that someone would walk in she picks up the blanket and wraps it around herself and walks toward the clothes. She stumbled a little over her feet as she was walking, but makes it to the clothes. She got her top first and then put her pants on. When she was dressed she walked towards the door of the tent and went outside. Outside she could see a fire going and someone sitting by it. "Zuko?" She got closer to the figure and see's it is him.

"Katara you're okay?" He stands up and stares into her eyes.

"Yeah…ugh what happened?" a little worried for what she thought has happened.

"Oh well it seems that your brother wasn't lying and you were sick…actually you were really sick and drenched in sweat, so we had to take you're clothes off" Katara starred in shock and then her face turned a light red.

"Ugh did Toph undress me?"

"No, I did" she looks down at the floor watching the sparks from the fire disappear when hitting the dirt, her face now a shade of darker red. "Don't worry I covered you with a blanket"

"Oh thank you" she whispered not looking up at his face. Zuko didn't want to tell her Aang was there when he took her clothes off, one because it made him mad and two she would get more embarrasses then she already is. "I'm glad you did it and not Aang"

"Same here" he whispered quietly so she couldn't hear.

"What?" He just shook his head.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Good…wait did I get any medicine?"

"Yeah, but you couldn't drink it so I gave it to you"

"How" she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He could see her eyes looked a lot beautiful then it did this morning it had more life to them. A smile went to his face and he held one finger up telling her to wait there as he went inside her tent to get the canteen out. He walked out and stood in front of her the same smile still on his face.

"Like this" He opened the top and bought it to his lips were he drank some water, but didn't swallow it. He then pulled her in his arms and pushed her lips to his were he forced the water into her mouth to swallow. Katara pushed him away after swallowing the last drop.

"Why did you do that?" She coughed up some water.

"Because you were too weak to drink it and there wasn't any other way for you to drink it and I wasn't going to let Aang do it"

"Wait you did it in front of Aang"

"No Sokka made sure he was gone before I gave you the medicine" _'Sokka actually let Zuko do that' _Katara turned around and head back to her tent, but before she got there Zuko stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?" he asked a little worried.

"Everyone is asleep and I'm still a little tired"

"Oh…well I told Aang we were seeing each other" That's when she remembered why she was walking towards Aang this morning so she could tell him about her and Zuko.

"Yeah and?"

"He didn't believe me"

"Oh…well maybe we will tell him tomorrow together, but right now I'm still tired and a little weak so I'm heading back to bed" Zuko let go of his grip and watched her disappear in her tent. He turned around and swung his arms straight out to his side blowing the fire out and headed straight to his tent.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner…just that my cousins came down and I had family problems and I had major writer block…**well here is the update and please review!**

**The Masked Hero Part 12**

The next morning the sun was shinning bright. Sokka got up from his sleeping bag and stretched his arms high in the air. He walked out of his tent and walked towards the woods. _'Man I need to bathe' _he said as he caught a whiff of himself. He walked around the woods and searched the area until he spotted a river and two bushes in front. _'That looks like a good spot' _he walked towards the bushes and went behind them were he took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He was about to take his pants off when someone jumped out form above and ambushed him.

"Huh what's going on!" Sokka yelled as he tried to struggle free of the person's grip. The guy didn't answer he just tied his wrist up form behind and pulled him to were a large size wooden boat with a torn up flag was floating in the water. The boat had three more people on and they jumped out to help the guy who captured Sokka bring him in the boat. They lead him into a room which had bars on the one window and the room was made up of metal instead of wood. They pushed him in the room and locked the door. "You know you could have at least bought my shirt!" he yelled through the door as he felt a shiver. He looked around and saw there was only one candle lit inside and hardly any light coming from the window. _'I wonder what they want from me.' _Sokka sat down on the cold floor next to the candle and rested his head on the wall.

"Wake up" Sokka woke up to a tall guy with large black sideburns, his skin was pale, and he wore a red robe that had a gold belt around his waist, the shoes he wore were scuffed up. He walked towards Sokka and just stood in front of him; his eyes looking down into his.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want with you but what I want from you" He said his voice calm but cold. Sokka stood up and just looked up into the guys face. The guy was about five inches taller than him. "There this person you're hanging with and I want him"

"I don't know what you're talking about" '_I'm not going to let him have Aang'_

"Oh I believe you do know are you familiar with the name of Zuko?"

"W-wait what?" his voice had confusion in it as he heard that name.

"You heard me! Now you're going to tell me were he is or you just not going to make it out!" Sokka just kept his mouth shut which made the guy mad. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No why should that matter?"

"I'm Shin leader of my village!"

"Doesn't ring a bell now can you please let me go" Sokka started walking forward and that made Shin mad. He made a fist and punched Sokka right in the stomach. He fell back and hit the wall sliding to the floor in pain as he held his stomach.

"Don't you show me disrespect; if you're not going to show me were he is I am sure he will come looking for you. I had one of my guys leave a note on top of your shirt and sooner or he will go looking for you and find that note" Sokka just clenched his teeth in pain as he watched him walked away. _'I need to get out of here' _Sokka took a breath in and let it out to fight the pain. He stood up slowly, his legs weak. He caught his balance and ran towards the door and banged it with all his strength but it hardly did anything as he flew back. He tried two more times, but no sign of the door budging. _'Damn it, I'm just going to have to wait' _He walked towards the candle which was still lit and sat next to it hoping he could at least get a little warm as he waited for his friends to find him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I know **Appa** and **Momo** **aren't** in this story because I just didn't add them and by the time I realized it was to late….so they walk instead of fly and yes I know Aang doesn't like walking…haha…but he does in this story they all do….**Please review!**

**The Masked Hero Part 13**

Aang and Zuko woke up at the same time. When they ran into each other they just gave a cold stare to one another saying don't bother me, Aang just walked ahead not saying a word. They both spotted Katara roaming the area as if she lost something.

"Katara what are you doing?" Aang asked as he walked towards her. Zuko just stopped in his footsteps and just stood behind them as he watched Aang walk up to her.

"Have you seen Sokka?" she asked a little worried in her voice. Aang just shook his head with a sad expression on his face. "I looked in his tent and he's not there…it's not like him to do this"

"Maybe he went to do something, we can wait and if he's not back in twenty minutes we will search for him" Katara nodded her head and Zuko could tell she was really worried. Aang turned around and headed towards his tent to get something. When Zuko couldn't see Aang anymore he walked up to Katara to see if she was okay.

"He's probably taking a bath, because he was starting to smell funky"

"Yeah probably" Katara walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist which surprised him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. "I just have a feeling though that something bad happened"

"Then do you want to look in the woods fo-"

"I got it!" Aang interrupted them. They quickly broke apart and just stood side by side.

"Aang Katara wants to look for Sokka because she said she has a feeling that something bad happened"

"I know I could tell from her expression…and that's why I got my glider staff" he held it up in the air to show everyone. Katara just smiled at Aang as Zuko just starred at the glider. "I'll be right back" Aang took off in the air as Zuko and Katara watched.

"Katara when are we going to tell him" he asked still looking up towards the sky. The clouds were peach full, which indicated it would be a nice day.

"I don't know right now, but first I want to find my brother" she answered as she starred towards the ground. They both waited for Aang's return as they sat down on the dirt ground. Katara had a little twig and was drawing in the dirt with it and Zuko was just laying on his back his hands behind his head like a pillow and one of his legs were straight and the other bent as he looked up in the sky. After a couple minutes went by Zuko spotted Aang flying down towards them. A huge gust of wind following. They both stood up as Aang landed and they huge gust of wind blew by messing up Katara's and Zuko's hair.

"Did you find Sokka?" she asked a little worried and a little excited as she was fixing the mess of her hair.

"No, but I did find this" he pulled out a shirt and a note. Katara grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"I have a member of you're group Zuko and if you want him alive I will expect to see you at my ship before the afternoon. It's down the river and make sure you're alone….it doesn't say who it's from"

"It doesn't matter I think I know who it is" That's when Katara realized also her eyes turned to anger.

"I can't believe they would do this after what you did…I would have thought they would give up" her anger turned to sorrow and worry as her eyes filled up.

"Who are we talking about?" Aang asked confused into what they were talking about.

"Well I guess they didn't and now they have you're brother, but don't worry Katara I will get him back"

"Who is this person?" Aang asked again getting a little annoyed.

"I'm coming with you"

"No, they want me alone and they aren't benders so I have nothing to worry about" he said ignoring Aang.

"Yeah, but they are strong remember what they did to me last time"

"Wait what! Katara what happened!" Aang changed the subject into finding who they were.

"Nothing important…I'm okay" she answered as she watched Zuko leave. "Zuko please be careful!" he waved his hand indicating he heard her as he kept on walking away further into the woods leaving Aang and Katara alone.


	14. Chapter 14

I know this chapter was really short and not that entertaining…but it will get better…I'm not going to update till I get a certain amount of reviews…. Sooooooo evil *laughs an evil laugh*

**The Masked Hero Part 14**

Katara turned around to see Aang starring at her.

"What?" she asked confused

"What happened?"

"I said it was nothing important" she started to walk away, but Aang grabbed her wrist.

"You told Zuko that they were strong and to remember what they did to you…who are they and what did they do to you" Aang's voice was serious and had anger in it. "I remembered that night when you and Zuko came back from somewhere and you're eyes were red and swollen and it probably was from crying what happened that night?"

"Nothing happened"

"Fine then I guess I will assume Zuko forced you to do something"

Katara turned around shock that Aang would say something like that. "Aang Zuko didn't do anything! How could you say that!" she yelled in anger, but could feel a tear wanting to come out.

"Well you aren't telling me what's going on!"

"Zuko didn't do any—"

"What's going on out here?" Toph yelled as she exited her tent. "I was trying to sleep but all I hear is yelling!"

"Nothing" Katara said as she passed by Toph with anger.

"What's with sugar queen?"

"Don't call me that!" Katara yelled from far behind. Toph was shocked that she heard her and just kept her mouth shut. Aang starred at her and then remembered something.

"Toph remember that night when Zuko and Katara came back together and her eyes were red?"

"Ugh no I wouldn't be able to see what she looked like…remember I'm blind!" Toph's voice had annoyance in it.

"Oh sorry…but did you feel anything weird like anyone was lying or something?"

"I don't know I was asleep and you woke me up with yelling…just like today" Aang just sighed in disappointment, because he couldn't find out what was going on with Zuko and Katara. He turned around and headed back to his tent, kicking a rock as he was walking.

* * *

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEA ON HOW ZUKO SHOULD SAVE SOKKA IM DEAD LOST...=)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey It's been three days since my surgery and I've been in pain and as I typed this I notice I've been having a lot of trouble then usual so I'm sorry if I made a mistake or something doesn't make sense just let me know and I will try to fix it…**

**The Masked Hero Part 15**

'_I've been walking in these woods for a while and still no sight of the ship…how far did he say it was?'_ Before he almost lost all control of his anger he spotted something that looked like a big wooden ship. _'That better be it' _he let out a sigh and some smoke came out of his nose letting the anger that was building up inside out. Zuko headed toward the ship pushing bushes, leaves, and plants away as he walked closer and closer. Once he was standing right in front of the ship he looked up from below and from what he was able to see, he didn't see any guards. _'This is going to be easy' _he pointed his fingers downwards towards the ground and shot fire out which propelled himself up onto the ship. He landed on the ship and noticed he hasn't been spotted yet. _'This guy isn't smart is he?' _he just shrugged his shoulders and continued his search for Sokka, still on guard just in case someone did try to attack.

"Katara can I talk to you in private so Toph doesn't hear?" Aang asked as he walked up from behind.

"Yeah" her voice was a little cold to him and he could tell she was still a little angry at him from before. He let a sigh out and just followed behind. They stopped in the woods away from the camp and Toph. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about Zuko…" before he could continue he could see by the change of her eyes she wasn't happy for this topic. "Do you like him?"

"Aang…" There was a short pause before she continued. "Zuko told me he told you we were going out and you didn't believe him…well it's true" Aang eyes turned to calm to anger.

"What…I can't believe this….I mean he hasn't been on our team for long and you already like him!"

"Aang you don't understand…" She started to lose her patience.

` "You're right I don't…I've liked you since I first saw you…and yet you're telling me you like him!" Aang took a step forward, making her step back.

"Aang please don't yell…it's my choice in who I-" He pushed her back against a tree and forced a kissed on her lips. The kiss wasn't at all gentle, but demanding. She tried to push him back, but he pinned her arms to her side. She tried to move her head to her side, but she couldn't, she felt one of his hands move from her arm and towards her breast. Katara tried to push him away with her free arm, but failed because he was too strong. _'Zuko' _is all she could think in her head. She felt the hand on her breast start fondling it and she shivered in fear. _'Why is he doing this…this isn't like him' _she tried one more time to push him away and this time she succeeded. Aang stumbled back as he looked up in anger he saw that he hurt her. Her eyes had tears coming down and he could tell she was shaking inside. He took a step forward but she just backed up.

"Katara I'm sorry…I don't know what's gotten over me" she just shook her head in fear and just ran past him as fast as she could and he just stood there watching as she disappeared.

Tears were coming down her face as she wiped them away. She ran into Zuko's tent without thinking, because that was closet she could feel to him since he wasn't here. This was the first time she was in his tent. There was a sleeping bag on the floor he slept in, she crawled inside and just curled up wishing Zuko was here to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe. She closed her eyes and pictures of Aang just filled her thoughts and she opened her eyes quickly not wanting to think about what happened. Katara just let her eyes roam his tent and then she spotted something that caught her attention. She got up and reached for it and it was the masked he saved her with and then an idea popped into her head.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN IN PAIN AND IT WAS REALLY HARD FOR ME TO TYPE THIS UP…AND I COULDN'T REALLY THINK STRAIGHT… SO PLEASE ACCPET THIS AND I WILL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONG…_REVEIEW PLEASE_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope this is long enough like I said I am in pain and it's hard for me to type so if something doesn't make sense let me know and I will try to fix it…**

**The Masked Hero Part 16**

Katara got up and left Zuko's tent hiding the mask till she got to her tent. She put the mask in a bag with a black shirt and pants. She looked around her tent one more time to see if she needed anything else, and realized she didn't have her water skin. She quickly grabbed it and snuck out of her tent into the woods making sure no spotted her. _'Toph probably heard me, but she probably thinks I'm just going somewhere' _Katara walked the rest of the way till she knew she was a good distance away from the campsite. She took her shirt and pants off and replaced it with the black clothes, and then she tied her hair in a pony tail and wrapped the water skin around her waist so she had a weapon to use. When she was all done she got the last thing out of her bag; the blue spirit mask and put it on. She looked around the woods making sure no one saw her and then headed on her way in search of the ship that had her brother and now Zuko.

'_Still no guards and still no Sokka' _He looked through another door and yet another empty room was in front of him. _'Are they even here?' _he looked around and saw there was only one more door in this hall and it was straight ahead. He walked towards it and barged it open and in front of him instead of an empty room was a dark room made up of metal. _'Damn it no one is here'_ but before he shut the door he heard a voice.

"Who's here?" Zuko turned around and started a little fire in the palm of his hand which lit his way and right in front of him was the water bender warrior.

"Sokka why is it so dark?"

"Well there was a candle that was lit, but I sneezed and it blew out" Zuko just sighed and motioned Sokka to start walking ahead, but before they got to the door it slammed shut. "What! No I was almost out!" Sokka started banging the door with his hands.

"Stop it Sokka!" Zuko faced forward so his face was facing the door window which was large enough to show the face that was on the other side of the door. "What do you want with me? I told you it was long time ago!"

"And I told you the pain will never heal…you're just lucky you got away last time…or you would be in pain as you heard the girl cry in—" A fire blast came right towards the door, but bounced back and missed Sokka by an inch.

"Hey watch it!" Sokka cried as he watched the fire go right past him. Zuko eye's turned into anger as he started breathing hard. The guy on the other side of the door just laughed a cold laugh.

"There a reason why I locked you in this room…it's because no matter how many time you blast fire attacks it will just bounce back and hit one of you!" The guy laughed. "Now instead of me inflicting pain on you I know someone who can do it better…Fire Lord Ozai!" He turned around and walked away leaving them watching as he disappeared

"No! We need to get out!" Sokka started shaking the bars of the window with force, but nothing happened. "Do you know what Fire Lord Ozai will do to me!"

"Sokka calm down!" Zuko yelled getting annoyed at the way he was acting. "I have an idea what he could and will do!" Sokka just calmed down and starred at the scar on Zuko eye. "But I can't do anything, because it will just fire back" they both let a sigh out at the same time and slid down till they were sitting the floor.

Katara finally found the ship her brother and Zuko was on and used the water around the ship to help her get on. She waved her arms back and forth and started a wave and then pushed her arms up which caused the wave to go up with her on the top, she jumped on the ship and made the wave settle down, so the people on the ship wouldn't know she was on. She quickly ran in the ship and saw no one was around. She saw three different hall ways that stopped her from continuing her search. _'I don't have time to look through every door' _She was about to go right when she saw straight ahead a door which had a flickering light._ 'That could Zuko's fire' _She ran down the hall way that was in the middle and ran straight ahead and was about to reach the door, but then someone grabbed her.

"The Blue Spirit!" The guy yelled as he held his grip tight around her arm.

"Zuko did you hear that?" Sokka asked as he picked up his head.

"What?"

"One of the guys yelled blue spirit…" before he finished his sentence Zuko shot up from where he was sitting and ran towards the door were he looked out the little window and saw someone with the blue spirit mask on and not just that but his. He tried to think of who it could be, but the only name that popped in his head was Katara's and he didn't want to believe it. Then he saw the water skin around the person waist and knew it was her. _'Why is she here!' _Zuko shoot fire at the door, but it just bounced back at them.

"Hey watch it! You know it's just going to bounce back!" Sokka yelled as he avoided the blast coming at him.

"We need to get out now!" Zuko started pounding the door with his fist.

"I know, but we can't…besides shouldn't you be the one to calm down now…I mean what's gotten over you?" Zuko just turned his head and gave him an angry stare and Sokka knew he shouldn't say another word. Zuko just continued to pound the door till his hands started to bleed. "Okay I think you should stop!" Sokka yelled and Zuko listened as his breath was coming out hard. He looked down and saw the blood coming out but didn't feel the pain because he was too focused on getting to Katara.

She swung her other arm around and used a water whip to make the hand that had the grip on her let go. She stumbled back and quickly got her balance to see four guys surrounding her. _'When did they come? Zuko and Sokka are probably in that room if they are guarding it' _A guy walked in front of her and she recognized the face. _'I knew it was him' _she ready herself for when he attacked, but he didn't, he just stood there with a serious look on his face.

"You who are you!" he questioned with an evil tone. _'He doesn't recognize me?' _She took the chance to use an attack and bended the water out of her canteen were she threw the water at the man who made this all happen. The man flew back and hit the wall of the ship and she used her breath to turn the water to ice pinning him to the wall. The other guys just looked at her and saw from the way her eyes starred back she meant business, they backed away and let her pass by fear inside them. _'Why do they challenge us? There not even strong' _Katara just grabbed the keys and opened the door. There in front of her she saw Zuko and behind him was Sokka. She ran right towards her brother and embraced him in a hug.

"Whoa! Let go I don't know who you are" Sokka said in surprise. Katara was confused at first, but then remembered she had the mask on. She laughed inside and took the mask off. "Katara!" he hugged her back happy to see her. Zuko watched as they were hugging, not upset because he understood how worried she was for her brother. His eyes widen in shock when he realized something wrapped around his waist and it was Katara's arms.

"Katara are you okay?" he embraced her back. He could hear her crying and knew it wasn't because she was worried, but of something else. "Katara come on lets go" he broke the hug and looked into her eyes which had tear stains and was red and puffy which let him know she was crying before and he decided he would wait till they got back to camp before he asked.

* * *

**HEY! The last chapter (15) I did I got the idea from someone so if you have any idea of what I should put in my stories let me know in the reviews! And let me know if there is any mistakes or something doesn't make sense and I will try to fix it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Masked Hero Part 17 **

As they all walked off the ship Katara saw Zuko's hands were bleeding.

"Zuko what happened!" she asked with worry in her voice.

"What?"

"You're hands … they have blood" she stopped in her foot steps and took both hands so she could exam them. "What happened?"

"Zuko was being stupid after telling me to calm down he started to hit the door with his fist" Katara was shock at what she heard, but she knew deep inside why he did it. She grabbed him by the arm so she wouldn't hurt his hands and pulled him with her towards the river.

"Sokka you stay here" He listened and just sat down waiting for them to finish. When they reached the river she kneeled down with Zuko and placed his hands in the river. The blood on his hands disappeared as the water washed it away; Zuko winced a little in pain. The water lit up around his hands and in a few second his wounds weren't there anymore.

"Katara what happened?" he decided this would be a good time to ask. He saw her face expression change and knew something bad must have happened, a tear slipped down her face. "Katara?" He started to get a worry feeling inside as he waited for her to speak.

"Aang…" she choked out. His eyes turned to sudden anger when he heard his name.

"What did he do!" he put both his hands on her shoulders waiting for her to speak.

"He tried to rape me" Katara didn't want it to come out like that, but it was true she didn't know how far it would of gotten if she didn't push him away. She looked up and saw no expression on his face.

"Are you okay" he asked shocking her.

"Y-yeah I pushed him away"

"How far?"

"What?" she asked confused of the question

"How far did he get?"

"He only forced a kiss on my lips…it was demanding and then his hand went onto my breast were he started to fondle it…and when I felt that I pushed him away and ran to your tent…because I was scarred and you weren't there an-" Zuko stopped her with his lips, not wanting to hear another thing. He hated how he wasn't there when she needed him and would never forgive himself if he gotten further. The kiss was gentle and Katara missed his soft lips on hers. His kiss made her forget about Aang's. She hated it when he broke the kiss and wished they just went further. She wanted his warmth body against hers so she could forget everything bad that happened and only think about him. Zuko stood up and extended his hand to help her up. They both walked back to were Sokka was waiting for them.

"So did Katara use her magic water to heal you wounds?" he said while shaking his hands back and forth in the air.

"It's not magic water" she whispered. Zuko just laughed inside, but then got mad at the thought of Aang raping her. He knew if he saw him he was going to lose his control and decided it might be better he didn't go back to the campsite.

* * *

_**I know this was short, but i'll make the next one long...PLEASE REVIEW (wow three chapters up in one day)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So some people don't know this and I thought I explained it, but if I didn't this is when Zuko had long hair…I mean come one he's good looking with his pony tail…but hot and sexy with his long hair am I right?**_

**The Masked Hero part 18**

As all three of them started walking back Zuko knew the closer they got the more angry he got.

"Ugh you guys go ahead I need to go somewhere" Zuko said as he stopped in his footsteps

"What do you need?" Katara asked a little worried inside.

"Ugh…I don't know yet, but I have a feeling I forgot something so you two go ahead" he lied not knowing what else to say. He hated this, but he wasn't going to hold back on Aang if he saw him and he didn't want to make Katara upset, even though what Aang did was wrong and he wanted to kill him for it, Aang was still Katara's friend and he knew it would make her upset. Zuko turned around and started to walk the other way as Katara and Sokka continued forward towards the camp.

"So Katara what did he forget?" Sokka asked his sister curious.

"I don't know to tell you the truth" Katara also wonder why he said that all of a sudden. _'Zuko I want you here…I know Toph and Sokka are going to be at the camp, but I feel safe with you' _Katara just continued walking with her brother.

'_Great now were am I suppose to go?'_ Zuko walked down the other way until he saw some people coming his way.

"Excuse me is there a village down there?" Zuko asked a woman with a little kid.

"Yes, but fire nation aren't aloud" she said in a rude voice as she held her kid close by as she walked away. Her saying that bought back the old times were he use to go after the Avatar and burn down villages if he couldn't find him and it also bought back pain inside. Zuko just headed down to were the village was. He saw it had mostly earth benders, but there were some water benders. _'If Katara saw the water benders she would happy' _he got a couple of stares and knew it was because of his clothes and he could see the people were either scarred he was there or mad. Zuko went in the closest store he saw to get away from the starring. The store was made up of wood and had different kinds of antiques on the selves; he could tell from the amount it had inside the store didn't make a lot of money.

"You why are you here" an old man said from behind the counter. "Fire nation aren't aloud here"

"You don't understand sir…I'm not in the fire nation…I mean I a-"

"Dad leave him alone" a young girl came out from a room that was behind the counter. She had long brown hair that was braided in the back and her eyes were brown as well. She was skinny and wore a dark green dress that went down to her ankles. "I'm sorry about his behavior it just this town has been good so far from the fire nation…probably because they can't find it" she walked up to Zuko till she was only three steps away from him. "Why don't you come in the back and change you're clothes, because those type of clothing can get you into trouble" Zuko just nodded his head as he followed behind into the next room. The girl looked through a wooden chest that was on ground that had clothes in it. "This will do" she pulled out a dark and light green clothing and handed it to Zuko.

"Thanks" he said his voice quite. Zuko saw a shoji screen and went behind it to change.

"Ugh Katara why did stop? The camp is right there" he pointed.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice I stopped" she lied. _'I don't want to go any further because Aang is there' _but she did because she didn't want Sokka to wonder why she wasn't. As they were coming in they both saw Toph and Aang sitting down near a fire across from each other and, Toph was eating some fish.

"Hey guys!" Sokka yelled as he ran up to them. "Do you have any left over fish?" Aang looked up as Toph continued to eat. His eyes then went to Katara's which he could tell she was still scarred to be around him and it made him mad, Aang got up and headed towards Katara.

"Katara I'm sorry" she just starred at him. She didn't want to run away and show him she was still scarred but she had a feeling he knew already. "But you knew I liked you way before Zuko did" Her eyes turned to being scarred to anger.

"I know, but I can't change the way my heart works and that doesn't make it right to what you did"

"I know, but I didn't mean to…I was upset that you choose Zuko I mean he went after us for months and he hasn't been in our group long and you choose him"

"No matter how many times you bring that up it's not going to change anything" she was starting to get frustrated with him and she could tell he was with her.

"I just don't see why you like him!" His voice got loud and he saw that Sokka was now starring at them and Toph was probably hearing the conversation.

"Aang just leave me alone!" she quickly ran past him so he couldn't stop her and ran into her tent anger filled her inside. _'I can't believe him! He doesn't understand anything and he has no right to be mad! Zuko why did you leave?'_ she felt a tear come down but just wiped it away as she laid down in her sleeping bag.

Zuko came out from behind the shoji screen with his new outfit on and his old one in his hand.

"Wow that looks nice on you" the girl said as she looked him up and down.

"Thanks" he said his voice quite.

"No problem…why don't you join me for a cup of tea" Zuko really wasn't in the mood for tea, but didn't want to be rude so he just nodded his head. The girl lead him to a near by table and sat him down as she went into another room that looked like the kitchen, she returned shortly with two cups and a pot of tea. Zuko saw she was having trouble with carrying it and she was about to drop the two cups when he quickly got up and grabbed them out of her hands. "Thank you" she said feeling her face turn red, because his face was only inches from hers. Zuko just smiled as he walked away and put the two glasses down on the table. She poured the tea in both glasses and sat down. "So what brings you here in this small town?"

"Nothing I was passing by" he lied not wanting to start a conversation about him.

"Oh," she awkwardly sipped her tea. "Well I could see on your face that something was bothering you and I don't know maybe I could help" Zuko just starred into her eyes and she starred back, mostly looking at his scar.

"There nothing you can help me with…I just walked away from a girl" he said while looking down at the liquid inside the cup. He said it so she would stop asking him what was wrong. He didn't mean to make it sound like it did, but it was the way it came out.

"Oh…was the girl your girlfriend?" the way she asked made it sound like she hoped it weren't.

"Yeah…" He looked up and saw the girl face had disappointment in it. "But I couldn't go back with her because I was going to do something bad that would upset her" Zuko didn't know why he was telling a stranger this but he was hoping maybe she could help him.

"Oh like force her to do something?"

"No…" he wished she didn't say that because that just bought up pictures of Aang making Katara do something she didn't want to and it made him boil up inside. He didn't realize how mad he was until the tea cup in his hand broke. Hot tea burned his skin and the girl quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen to return with a cold rag. "Sorry"

"Its okay, I said something I shouldn't have" she leaned in and placed the cold rag on his hand and she could hear him breathing inside. _'I could just lean in and steal a kiss from him'_ but she decided not to because she could tell he was already upset. "I can tell that the girl probably is scarred whatever the reason is and needs someone to be there with her" what she said made Zuko realize she was right and he stood up.

"Thank you for your help" he bowed his head and picked up his other clothes before he walked out and headed back to the camp.

"No problem…" the girl said as she got up to clean the tables. _'Damn it he was cute…I should of just kissed him' _

_

* * *

_

_**So I hoped you liked this and it made sense, because I had trouble with this chapter…I hope you caught on that the girl liked Zuko…I mean who doesn't right? If you saw him walk into your shop of course you be like OMG he is so hot and try anything to get close to him!**_

_**Anyways give me some ideas and I will try to put them in the coming up chapters…because your ideas make me write faster =)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! *bow heads***_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Masked Hero Part 19**

Zuko reached the camp area and saw no one was around. _'I guess Katara is asleep…she probably mad at me, I mean I understand I left when she needed me' _Zuko decided he would just check in on her to see if she was okay. He went to her tent trying carefully not to make a sound, so he wouldn't wake her up if she was asleep. He opened the door to her tent and saw she was lying down in her sleeping bag and was probably asleep. Zuko turned around to leave, but then heard her say something

"Who's there?" her voice had a little fear inside it.

"It's just me Zuko" Katara sat up and looked at him starring right in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back…I need to talk to you" Zuko walked into her tent and sat down in front of her. "When I saw Aang today-"

"Don't tell me he tried something" Zuko's voice turned to anger at the thought of it.

"No-," Katara shook her head. "It was nothing bad, I just want you to know, Aang yelled at me on how I could like you since you been after us and you just joined and after he liked me way before you did"

"Oh…" Zuko got mad at what he heard Aang was saying, but it didn't make him forget about what he did to Katara.

"Zuko why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't come back"

"Why I needed you"

"I know, but if I saw Aang I knew there was going to be a problem and he is still your friend" Katara understood what he was saying and appreciated it.

"Thank you" she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Zuko just smiled as he left her tent. When everything was going good he saw Aang right in front of him.

"Why were you in here tent? What did I tell you about going in her tent alone" Zuko lost it right there and grabbed Aang by the shirt and dragged him away from the camp area so no one could hear them. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled as he pulled away from Zuko's grip.

"You have no right to tell me to stay away from Katara and you especially have no right to force your self on her!"

"What do you mean I did nothing like that…you were the one in her tent" Zuko pushed him against a tree his eyes just filled with anger.

"Katara told me what you did and after I heard that I just wanted to kill you! But I promised her since you were still her friend I wasn't going to hurt you" he then let Aang go and turned around to walk away but before he did he said one more thing. "I don't want to hear from Katara that you did anything got it, because as her boyfriend I will protect her, even if it's from her friend" Zuko walked away after saying that and headed towards his tent. Aang just watched out of anger and deep inside was actually scarred of Zuko.

* * *

_**I know this was short but I couldn't think of anything**_

_**So give me ideas and I will use them!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**There isn't a lot of Toph so I added her in….I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT! (^.^)**

**The Masked Hero Part 20**

'_Her boyfriend?'_ Aang thought as he walked back; being careful not to bump into him. He knew it was true but didn't want it to be._ 'I always thought she liked me…maybe it was never to be' _just thinking that made him upset. He walked past Katara's tent as he starred at it.

"Hey twinkle toes what's wrong with you?" Toph asked as she put her rock tent down.

"Nothing"

"I can tell when your lying" Toph said with a smile

"I'm not in the mood!" Aang yelled getting annoyed at her. Toph shrugged her shoulders as she followed behind him. Aang's eyes furrowed in anger knowing she was behind him when he wanted to be alone. He kept walking going to his tent and stomped in it and Toph waited outside. _'Damn it why is she outside? Why won't she just leave me alone?'_ He sat on the floor trying to meditate, but knowing Toph was outside and starring at the door to his tent just made it hard. _'Ugh!'_

"What do you want!" He yelled to her as he stayed sitting.

"To know what is wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well-," he waited to hear what she had to say and was a little nervous. _'Maybe she cares about me?' _"Well because I am board" he just put his head down hearing that _'or maybe she it just board'_ he thought gloomy and more depressed.

"Come in" he didn't yell this time he didn't have the energy to. Toph walked in and sat in front of him starring right into his eyes.

"So why so gloomy twinkle toes" she asked with a smile on her face.

"If you really want to know its Katara dating Zuko…I hate it! I mean isn't it not obvious that I like her a lot!"

"Well isn't it obvious she likes Zuko a lot? I mean I might be blind but I can still see it" her smile turned to a frown.

"You're not helping!"

"Calm down…Aang you need to know the limits…your really upsetting Katara I can feel it and eventually she going to not want to talk to you…Aang you might not like this, but she made up her mind and you need to let go…there are a lot of other girls out there for you" Toph voice was calm, but serious and Aang never heard her speak to him like this.

"How am I supposed to just let her go?"

"It's going to take time and a lot of strength, but you're the avatar and I know you can do it" Toph got up and walked out of his tent, but quickly poked her head in. "Oh and Twinkle toes I can tell you were scarred about what Zuko said to you before, but I can tell your not taking it seriously…you might want to rethink that because he is being serious that's how much he cares for her" Aang watched as she disappeared; his mind reminding him of what Toph said.

He slammed down on his back as he starred up at the brown tent's roof thinking of what he should do. _'Toph thinks she knows it all…but she is right when it comes to telling how people feel or if they are lying…I need to let Katara go but I can't…I need get away from here for a couple of days and clear my mind' _Aang got up and looked around his tent till he spotted his brown bag. He put in food he had in his tent that he didn't eat and some left over money and grabbed his staff as he walked out and headed away from the campsite giving it one more glance before he disappeared into the woods. _'Toph probably knows I left and she should know why so she can tell them' _

_

* * *

_

_**I KNOW THIS WAS SO SHORT BUT I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE…**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS**_

_**AND REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So when I was writing this I realized Katara never got far with Zuko (I had to look back and make sure) so this was her first time seeing him naked o.O (lucky)…I mean they kissed with tongue and he saw her upper part naked…but she was sick so that doesn't count…and besides Aang saw too…so hope you enjoy.**_

**The Masked Hero Part 21**

Sokka got up and head towards Aang's tent hoping Aang would be interested in hunting for fish even though he knew Aang didn't eat fish he thought it would be fun. He reached his tent and just walked in not caring if Aang got mad if he didn't ask I mean they were both guys.

"Hey Aang want to go fishing with me?" Sokka looked around noticing he wasn't around and saw his brown bag wasn't there either._ 'Aw man maybe he went fishing already' _He ran out of the tent hoping he would catch up to him, but bumped into Katara.

"Why in such a rush?" Katara asked as Sokka stopped before he banged right into her

"I wanted to go fishing with Aang, but he wasn't in his tent so I think he might be at the river" he pushed Katara aside and ran past her into the woods so he could catch up to Aang.

"I don't think he would be!" Katara yelled, but it was no use Sokka was gone by now. _'Sokka he doesn't even eat meat much less kills animals'_ Katara thought not knowing how he could forget that. Katara just went down to the river to take a bath, knowing it's been a while since she last did. _'If Sokka is at the river to fish he should be further ahead so this should be a good spot' _there were bushes and trees blocking the view and she had to walk through them, but when she got closer she saw Zuko in the river bathing.

She quickly knelt behind a bush hoping he didn't see her _'Wow he is so fit!'_ she could feel her face get red at the thought. Katara let out a breath as she leaned back in the bush being careful not to fall in_. 'I better wait till he's done…I was lucky he didn't see me this time'_

As she waited all she could think of was his nice chest with water dripping down on it and his hair wet with little water droplets dripping down. She imagined herself surprising him by walking in the river naked and what his expression would be. She couldn't help but laugh at it as she leaned back more, but it was too much and she fell into the bush.

"Ah!" she screamed, but quickly shut her mouth before Zuko heard. She felt sweat coming down her forehead as she listened to the river to hear if he was coming and let out a sigh when she didn't hear anything. _'That was close'_ she carefully backed up out of the bush and quietly looked over the leaves and saw a figure looking right at her. She jumped back out of shock and quickly water bended a whip to protect herself not thinking it was Zuko.

"Whoa watch it!" she recognized the voice and blushed out of embarrassment; not because of her attacking him, but because she got caught.

"So you heard me?" she laughed hoping he wasn't going to be mad "I didn't know you were there I swear" she got herself up and stood in front of him; only the bush separated them.

"So why were you spying?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-I was not"

"If you wanted to bathe with me you should have just told me"

"What! N-no" she heard him chuckle and knew her face got a darker red. "I-if your done I can go and take mine" Katara backed away from the bush.

"I never said I was done"

"Oh…then you can finish"

"Why don't you join me?"

"What?"

"You get embarrassed easily" Zuko laughed as he saw the expression on her face. "But I'm being serious" he walked away from the bush and towards Katara were he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck; placing hot kisses on her neck line. _'Oh my god he's naked!'_ she didn't see if he had pants on, but then felt the fabric of it. He didn't have a shirt on and his chest was pressed against hers.

"I-I don't think so"

"Why I already saw you naked when you were bathing remember"

"Yeah…but-," he made her lose her thought when he pressed his lips against hers. She could feel her heart melting from the gentle touch of his lips and as he brushed his hand in her hair and down her back. She didn't try and push him away she just deepened the kiss wrapping her hand around his waist. She felt her clothes getting lose and knew he was undressing her and then she felt her top slipping down her shoulders as it fell down her arms; leaving her in her bra. He broke the kiss and looked her over as if he never saw her naked before.

Katara felt her face get hot knowing he didn't care what she looked like, but was still worried about what he was thinking. He turned her around so her back was facing him as he unhooked her bra and she starred into the river. She felt her bra fall loose on the ground like her shirt and she ran into the water without thinking before he did anything else. The water went up to her breast, but showed some cleavage out of the water and Zuko walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as his chest pressed against her back.

She felt his hands go to her breast and brushed his fingers lightly over her peaked nipples. Katara felt her legs get weak, but she just leaned back into him feeling his member poke through the fabric of his pants. He started to fondle with her breast giving each of them the same attention as he gave her more hot kisses on her neck.

"Zuko…" she whispered quietly as she moaned out of pleasure and he just groaned inside. She turned around to face him and rubbed her hands over his abs feeling how hard they felt; letting her know he took care of himself. Zuko bought his fingers under her chin and lifted her attention away from his chest and back to his lips as she continued to brush her fingers lightly over his chest.

Katara heard a cracking noise of which she thought was a stick breaking and pushed him away.

"Zuko my brother is coming" she breathed out

"How do you know?" he whispered.

"He went to see if Aang was at the river and I knew he wasn't so he's coming back and he's going to pass by this spot.

"So he won't see us"

"But he might hear us" she backed away from him and headed out of the river so she could get dressed before Sokka passed by. Zuko just sighed as he followed her out.

"So what are we going to do about our wet pants?"

"I forgot …Zuko use your heat to dry them up" He smiled thinking it was funny as he put his hands over her pants drying them up imagining it was her skin he was warming up. When they were dry he did the same thing to his and Katara put her bra and shirt on and Zuko did as well. "Ugh I guess I will go back first"

"Why?"

"Then do you want to go back first?"

"No why can't we go together they already know were going out"

"Yeah but Aang" Katara said unsure

"Aang isn't there Katara" she didn't want to make up any other excuses and hurt Zuko so she agreed, but was still worried if Aang was there and what he might do.

"Okay" they both walked back to camp and Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she didn't push him away she rested her head on him not wanting to worry about what Aang thought anymore.

* * *

_**So I finally added a little fluff…okay not really, but they did get further…so YAY!**_

_**Did you know in the show The American Dragon Jake Long the person who plays Jake is the person who plays Zuko and that person who plays Katara is the person who plays rose o.O wow so like when your watching it your just listening to those two talk and it's sorta like Zutara**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank everyone for their great ideas and support on me going crazy over school (X.X) and I want to thank **zutara4evr **for this great, amazing idea. And I like I promised I am making it long for all my reviewers and readers and what my reviewers want at the end =)

**The Masked Hero Part 22**

Zuko and Katara both reached the campsite to see Sokka looking around like crazy; he was looking behind tents, in tents, behind trees and rocks, and all over. Katara raised an eyebrow in wonder to what her brother was doing now.

"Ugh Sokka are you okay?" she asked a little worried, but not that much since he is usually like this.

"No I can't find Aang" he said in an annoyed voice as he looked under the ashes of the fire; not knowing were else to look. "I want to go fishing with him, but I can't find him"

"Well what makes you think he would be under a small pile of ashes?" Katara asked annoyed yet astonished he would actually think that.

"I don't know…but he wasn't in his tent and his brown bag was missing and he wasn't by the river, and when I was hoping he might be back at the camp site he isn't" hearing this made Katara worry inside to where Aang might be; especially when she heard he took his bag with him. She quickly walked away from Zuko and into Aang's tent and saw most of his stuff was gone. Not just his brown bag but the money he had, his food, and his staff. Katara ran out of his tent and towards Sokka and Zuko.

"He left, he bought his staff with him and took his money and food" she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest because she was worried.

"Why would he leave?" Zuko asked; seeing not only how worried Katara was, but Sokka as well.

"I don't know why…we need to find him" Katara was about to run into her tent to get her things, but Toph stopped her by locking her feet in the ground.

"No don't" she said in a serious voice as she walked over to them. When she was sure she got Katara's attention she bended her feet free. "Aang left for a reason and doesn't want anyone looking for him"

"And how do you know that?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Because I felt when he left and he left right after we had a talk about you guys…he's trying to let you and Zuko be happy… and to let you go he needed to leave to get away from you" Everyone stood there shock at what Toph was saying, but Katara was also annoyed. She turned around and went into her tent leaving them alone.

Zuko walked to his tent and knew what Katara was up to; she was going to look for Aang and he didn't want her to go alone, but she probably wouldn't let him come with her. He looked around his tent and saw his blue sprit mask which was last used by Katara and now he was going to use it again.

'_I can't believe no one else is worried'_ Katara looked around her tent till she spotted her water skin. She grabbed it and tied it around her waist so she had a weapon if she needed it. _'Well I'm not going to just sit around and worry about Aang when I can do something about it' _she peeked out of her tent and saw Sokka and Toph talking. _'I need to wait for them to leave' _

"Toph what did you and Aang talk about?" Sokka asked curious.

"Mostly about how he had feelings for Katara and was angry about Zuko dating her…and it made me mad" she turned around and walked away not wanting to talk about it to Sokka anymore. Sokka looked around noticing he was alone and everyone else was doing their own thing. _'I'm going to get fish' _he thought realizing he didn't because he was waiting for Aang to join him.

'_How long are they just going to stand there and talk?'_ Katara wondered looking out of her tent and seeing no one was there. _'Oh they left' _she looked around making sure and quickly left her tent running into the woods before someone spotted her.

Zuko saw Katara leave and quickly grabbed his two swords and followed behind; making sure not to be spotted by her.

Katara ran straight ahead in the woods following the path that lead the way; which she thought Aang might of took since it was the only path to follow. _'I wonder how far he went' _she thought as she rushed down so she could catch up to Aang who was far by now.

Ten minutes went by and Sokka still couldn't spot a fish. "Aw where are the fish!" Sokka yelled with his hand made spear in his hand so when he saw one he would throw it right at them. He waited another five minutes and still didn't spot any "That's it fish you won I give up!" he turned around and walked out of the water and back to the resting area.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled waiting for her to come out, but when she didn't he got annoyed "Katara!"

"She left" Toph said from behind; scarring Sokka.

"Ah!" he jumped up and turned around to face her. "What do you mean she left?"

"She left to go find Aang…even after I told her not to" she repeated in an annoyed voice "And Zuko followed behind" Sokka straightened up his stance as he saw the sad expression on Toph face; which he could never imagine Toph being.

"Why are you upset about it?"

"Because I told her not to…Aang wants to be alone and her finding him isn't going to help anything…and Zuko behind defiantly won't make him forget her!" her voice cracked out of anger as she yelled.

"Well why don't you want her to find him?" Sokka asked concerned and probably had an idea from the way Toph was acting.

"Because I told you Aang won't give up then"

"Well to me it sounds like you like Aang and is worried that he might start liking Katara again"

"What are you talking about captain boomerang?" Toph blurted out; trying to hide the fact that she does. "It's just that twinkle toes want to be alone and sweetness has to go look for him" she turned around and walked away feeling a blush come up to her cheeks. Sokka watches as she disappeared in her rock tent and just shook his head _'Why does everyone try to hide their feelings towards one another?' _he shrugged his shoulder and decided since he can't ask Katara to catch fish he would just look for berries in the woods.

'_I've been walking for over an hour'_ Katara moaned under her breath thinking she would never catch up with Aang; especially since he has his staff. Disappointed Katara was about to give up and head back and wait for him to come back on his own, but then spotted a figure lying down on the dirt. _'Aang?'_

_

* * *

_

WHO IS THE FIGURE? WILL TOPH ADMIT TO HER FEELINGS FOR AANG? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF KATARA CAN'T FIND AANG? DOES SHE KNOW ZUKO IS FOLLOWING HER AS THE BLUE SPIRT?

I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT LONG =(

WELL YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER =)

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE IDEA **zutara4evr **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

LEAMONY LEAMONY GOODNESS IS TO COME…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO I AM EXPECTING NO BAD REVIEWS FOR THAT PART SINCE I WARNED YOU!

**The Masked Hero Part 23**

"Aang is that you?" she cautiously walked over to the figure who was lying down and when she got closer she saw an arrow on his head letting her know it was Aang. "Aang your okay!" she shouted happy. He turned around and saw Katara standing over him with a big smile.

"Katara what are you doing here?" he asked curious, but was happy inside.

"Well when we found out you left I got worried and couldn't just sit there and wait for you to come back" she answered as she watched Aang air bend himself up.

"Is anyone else with you?" he asked looking around with his eyes, but didn't see anyone.

"No" she said truthfully not knowing Zuko was watching from up in a tree as the blue spirit. "Aang why did you leave?" she asked worried and serious.

"Because I don't like you and Zuko being together…but Toph told me the way I was acting was going to make you stop being my friend and I didn't want that"

"Aang I would never stop being friends with you" Katara reinsured him as she walked closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder. Aang could feel his heart beating fast when Katara took that step closer to him, but not close enough he thought. His mind was racing with ideas and didn't know how he would be able to forget her with what he was thinking. He remembered when Zuko told him if he ever found out that he did something to Katara again he would _'protect her' _which he knew beat him up, but with him and Katara alone and the things he was thinking which wasn't bad; he was just thinking of kissing her and how it felt and it got to the point were he couldn't help but do it.

He leaned forward fast and wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her in to a sudden kiss. His strength on her was strong as he deepened the kiss between them. She tried to push him back; but was in great shock at what just happened. She felt his tongue slide in her mouth and started to explore it as he held her tighter so she couldn't push back. She felt his right hand press up against her covered breast as he fondled it roughly. She moaned in disgust at what he was doing and moved her hands up to his shoulder and tired to push him away, but he made sure she couldn't.

He pushed her down and she fell on the ground with him right on top.

"Aang stop now!" she shouted as she moved her hands to the side and took the top off her water skin, but he pinned her hands over her head.

"Katara I'm sorry" he whispered, but continued his act as he leaned his head down nuzzling her neck; biting and nibbling at her neck line leaving a mark. He removed one hand and kept the other on her wrist so she wasn't able to water bend. His free hand moved down towards her waistband of her pants and right when he was about to slide his hand down he was thrown back with a lot of force.

Katara looked up to see what happened and saw Aang pinned against the tree by what looked like the blue spirit.

"The blue spirit?" Aang asked shocked because it happened so fast, but then remembered who it was. "Zuko"

'_Zuko!'_ Katara thought as she sat up starring at his back. Zuko threw off his mask and Aang could see the anger in his red eyes as he starred back. Zuko tightened his grip he had on Aang's neck and he tried to struggle free.

"I told you to never do that again or I would protect her" his voice was cold and Katara never heard him this angry.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got over me" Aang struggled to say, but he didn't mean it. He could feel his air way being cut off and felt himself get dizzy. He couldn't bend because he used his hands to try and push him away before he blacked out.

"Zuko stop!" Katara got up fast and pulled him away from Aang before it was too late. Aang fell to the ground and looked up angry at Zuko.

"You don't deserve Katara!" he picked up his staff which wasn't far from his reach and blew a huge gust of wind at Zuko; throwing him and Katara back. Zuko shot back up on his feet and got in a defensive stance as he used a fire shield to block Aang's attacks. When he didn't feel anymore wind coming at him he threw a stream of fire, but was easily avoided by Aang. Aang earth bended the ground under Zuko's feet and creating a fissures which caused Zuko to lose his balance, but was over thrown when Zuko created a blazing ring at Aang.

"Guys stop!" Katara quickly got up and ran in the middle of the attacks and used her water bending to create a huge water bubble to stop the attacks on one another, but they were both with much force put into it that it threw her back taking the full impact and knocking her out.

"Katara!" they both said in unison as they ran over to her.

"Get away from her you did this!" Aang yelled as he pushed Zuko back.

"I did this? You did" He argued back.

"Damn it she probably has internal damage!" Aang said worried since he saw how much force was put on her. Aang noticed Zuko was lifting her shirt up and quickly stopped him. "What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to heal her…she needs it fast"

"I'm not letting you touch her"

"Are you being serious?" Zuko asked annoyed at Aang's stubbornness.

"Yes I am" he said serious and Zuko just growled under his breath.

"Fine then what do you suspect us to do?"

"There is a village we can bring her to and they should have a healer there" Zuko got up and picked Katara up, but Aang quickly snatched her out of his arms. "Let's go" he said in a cold tone as he continued his walking. "And get my stuff!" Aang yelled back at Zuko.

It took every ounce of strength Zuko had not to kill Aang right on the spot as he turned around to grab Aang's staff and bag.

"Where did you learn to heal?" Aang asked when he noticed Zuko caught up to him.

"It's not really healing…it's just the heat I am creating and if you do it right it will close up the wounds that is opened…but it doesn't take the pain away like hers does"

"And what if you do it wrong?" Aang asked curious.

"Well it can be very dangerous…I mean you can seriously burn them" he admitted which he saw caused Aang to shiver inside. For the rest of the way they walked in silence until they reached the village.

"Ugh excuse me do you know were the healer is?" Aang asked a pasting by women.

"Yes she is right up there" she answered with a grin on her face. Aang and Zuko thanked by bowing and they walked into the healers building.

"How may I help you?" an old woman asked in a shaky voice.

"My friend is seriously hurt and I need you to help her" Aang said in a rush.

"My healing sessions cost three gold pieces"

"W-what! We don't have three gold piece…can't you just help her?"

"No…no gold pieces… no service" the women got up and walked into the back room leaving Zuko and Aang alone.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked worried and annoyed.

"I can heal her" Zuko said. Aang's eyes furrowed in anger, but he had no choice Katara need help and he was the only one who could. He handed Katara with him and they walked out into the woods to find a good spot to place Katara.

"I'm leaving" Aang said as he walked away from Zuko.

"Why?"

"Because I can't watch you touch her…and Toph is right you do care about her a lot…and I do to, but it's up to Katara who choose and she chose you" he said in an sad voice as he walked away and back to camp. Zuko couldn't help but smile happy Aang was letting him help Katara and to be with her. He took off her shirt and examined her body, noticing a huge bruise which was black, blue, purple, and red. He knew the red meant she was bleeding and put his hands lightly over her the injury.

Aang grabbed his staff and put his bag around his shoulder and flew off so he could get to camp faster and away from Zuko. He reached camp and saw Sokka and Toph were asleep and just went to the river were he did some mediation and entered the spirit world.

"Aang!" he heard Avatar Roku called. "Aang what you did was meant to be"

"What do mean? I love Katara"

"Yes, but fate wasn't going to aloud you to be with her…she wasn't the right one and she loved someone"

"You mean Zuko?"

"Yes, and if you kept trying to interfere with that fate wasn't going to stop what would of happened"

"I guess your right"  
"Aang it took great strength to let her go, but there are other girls out there for you and you will choose the right one" his voice disappeared and Aang shot his eyes open as he looked at the river in front of him.

"What girl?" he whispered annoyed.

Zuko finished the healing and when he saw the red part from the bruise disappear he knew he stopped the bleeding; now he had to wait for Katara to wake up and laid down next to her gently wrapping his arm around her waist as he closed his eyes.

A few hours went by and Katara shifted a little as she opened her eyes slowly, but them shut them tight as she felt the whole pain that was inflicted on her come back. She clenched her teeth and tried to endure the pain and after a few minutes it went away. She slowly got up, but realized someone's arm was holding her down and turned her body around to face the person; her face only a inch apart.

'_Zuko must have helped me and stayed with me' _her eyes looked up and saw the tall trees that surrounded her and she knew they were still in the woods. She leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips and when she tried to pull away she couldn't. Zuko gently placed his hands on her head and pushed her in to make the kiss last longer; she could feel the smirk on his lips as he continued the kiss. Katara didn't argue she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss between them.

He broke the kiss and bought it down over her jaw bone and down to her neckline where he trailed over the mark Aang left on her and replaced it with his mark. Katara moved her hands to his chest and felt his well defined abs under his shirt. She moved them down to the bottom of the shirt wanting to feel his skin and bought it up over his head and threw it aside. She placed her cold hands on his abs and felt the warmness of his body as she brushed her fingers over his nipples. She didn't realize her shirt was off until she felt his hands unhook her bra and threw it aside as well and then go back to fondle her breast gently.

"Zuko" she whispered as she got up and straddled his chest; looking down into his eyes, the only thing to go was their pants. She could feel his member poke through the fabric of the pants and it was hard; yearning for her. She couldn't help but tease him as she brushed her hand over his hard member which bought out a moan from him.

"Katara no teasing!" Zuko said as he breathed hard when she did it again. He picked her up and laid her gently on the floor and hovered over her not putting his weight on her. He brushed his finger lightly over her cheeks and down over her breast and belly button and down till he reached her waist band. He slowly slid down her pants along with her panties until she was completely naked under him.

Katara felt her face get hot as she was embarrassed and closed her eyes tight afraid to see his reaction that he was looking over her whole body for the first time. He noticed her expression and couldn't help but smile.

"Katara your beautiful" he whispered as he bought his mouth down and over one of her peaked nipple. Katara's eyes shoot open and felt her body get hot from excitement and couldn't help but moan from the pleasure he was giving her. She felt his hand go down to her private part and he felt she was wet and ready for him. He trusted two fingers in her and since it was her first time she flinched from the touch. Katara moved her hands down his abs and to his waistband of his pants and she slid them down as he helped her leaving them both naked.

Zuko couldn't hold back as he moved his mouth over the other breast giving it the same attention. He couldn't control himself from all the moaning she did and moved his member towards her womanhood and thrust inside of her; making her his. She let out a muffled screamed as he stopped it with his mouth and stayed in there not moving so she could adjust to him being in there. He moved in and out slowly, but as seconds went by he picked up his pace and Katara felt her hips go with the rhythm. She grabbed onto his shoulder and dug her nails in as she felt the pain subside and was being replaced with pleasure.

Zuko could feel he was on the verge of cumming as well as she was and with one last thrust he let go inside of her and Katara let out a moan as well as he did. He rolled over and out of her and she moved closer to him so her head was resting on his heaving chest. She felt the sweat and heat on him as well as on her and they both gave each other a sweet smile as he leaned in for another kiss; this time it was gentle and passionate as their tongues danced.

Half and hour went by and they both stood up and got dressed so they could head back.

"Katara how are feeling?" he asked a little worried he was to rough.

"A little sore, but good" she said, and not just because she had a bruise. They both walked back and Katara leaned her head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Aang are you okay?" Aang picked up his head and turned around to see Toph standing behind him with a worried look. "I heard you come in and felt you were upset" she sat next to him as she looked straight ahead at the river; even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah I think I am" he said unsure. "I finally accepted Katara and Zuko" he admitted to her and she couldn't help but flinch at him saying her name.

"So you don't like her?"

"I do but she chose Zuko and he really likes her and I can't compete with that…even if I am stronger than he is…his love for her is stronger than mine"

"Aang stop talking about Katara!" Toph said annoyed that anytime she is with him he only mentions her. "You know there are other girls who like you"

"Who?" he said doubtfully.

"Well I know one who does" he looked at her waiting to see what she said. "This girl is tough, but also has a heart and she is a good earth bender" Aang's eyes widen in shock at what she was saying, but also laughed at the way she described herself. "What?" she said embarrassed and wished she didn't say it.

"Nothing it's just funny the way you described yourself" Toph could feel her face get hotter and knew this was a dumb idea.

"I'm leaving" she was about to get up but Aang grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No your cute when your embarrassed" he admitted to her "And you've been there for me to help me forget about Katara and I am grateful" Toph felt Aang move closer to her.

"You know I might be tough and annoying sometimes, but I am also a girl and I have feelings as well" she starred at Aang as he starred back "And I have feelings for you" she said as she leaned in pressing her lips against his. Aang was shock at first, but then he liked it and deepened the kiss between them.

When the kiss was broke Toph could feel her heart pounding as well as Aang's.

"So we should be heading back" Toph said as she got up. She started to walk back, but was stopped when Aang grabbed her hand in his.

"Why are you going ahead of me? Shouldn't we walk back together?" he said in a smile. Toph nodded her head and they walked back.

Sokka looked around notching he was alone, but then saw someone heading his way.

"Katara? Zuko?" he asked shocked to see them. "Where is Aang?"

"What? He didn't come back" Katara asked as she picked up her head.

"Yes he did look" Zuko said as he pointed towards the opposite direction to Toph and Aang holding hands.

"Wait what!" Sokka, Katara, and Zuko said in unison.

"Are you guys going out?" Sokka asked noticing them holding hands.

"Yes captain boomerang" Toph answered with a smile.

"So what happened I thought Katara went to look for Aang, but now Aang is with Toph and Katara is with Zuko…what happened between you guys." All he got was a smile from both of the couples as they walked past him and towards a fire he made.

* * *

_**THE END!**_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWS AND READERS FOR READING MY SOTRY AND I'M GRATEFULL FOR THIS.**_

_**POOR SOKKA WITH NO ONE…SO THAT IS WHY I AM MAKING ASHORT STORY WHERE HE GOES LOOKING FOR SUKI OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…BUT IT'S A SHORT ONE…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! NO BAD REVIEW!**_


End file.
